If Only
by KimieArato
Summary: my first attempt at slightly Mature rated fanfic. SasuNaru BLAH drabble. Read if ya want to


**:DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S CHARACTERS:**

Sitting on his lover's lap; Naruto arched his back, bucking his hips hard against Sasuke's. Softly, he moaned as he rolled his hips again. Sweat beaded along his body, droplets dripping down his whiskered cheek. He felt Sasuke's hands smooth along his back, pushing hard against him, egging him for more. Naruto obediently did as he was motioned by Sasuke to do.

Thrusting his hips hard, Naruto humped forward against Sasuke. Their hard on's ginding roughly against each other, sending volts of pleasure through both of them. The friction between them caused massive amounts of heat. Naruto bit his lip as he felt the shuddering pleasure course through his veins. He closed his eyes tightly as Sasuke led his tongue down his neck to his collarbone; lapping gently against his soft skin. Gripping the raven locks in front of him, Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. With his other hand, he slid it down Sasuke's back; sliding with ease as his sweat acted as a lubricant.

As the two moved in unison at the edge of the bed, their heavy breathing pierced the silence. Naruto felt his heart thump hard against his chest. He tilted his head back, allowing Sasuke more access to his neck. Once again, Sasuke pushed his hands against Naruto's back; this time with more force. As the pressure increased suddenly, Naruto couldn't stop a whiney moan to escape his lips. The more Sasuke egged on, the more Naruto moaned. Soon the moans came in between each pant of breath. Sasuke lowered his hands to Naruto's bottom; he fondled him to his heart's content.

"Nhn…Sasuke…" The flushed faced blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke did not reply; he only arched his hips forward; his breathing getting heavier. Feeling anxious, Sasuke began moved faster. His mind told him to slow, but other parts of him told him faster. _Harder._ The sound of Naruto's soft moans getting louder filtered through his ears; and he loved it. Naruto's desperate groans only made Sasuke that much hotter. As the pace quickened, the bed tapped lightly against the wall in protest.

Naruto's thoughts were a blur. The heavenly pleasure that was happening clouded his mind; he tightened his embrace. He felt his body temperature rise along with the intensity. He knew Sasuke wasn't into rough—but extremely hot and rough are two separate things. With his eyes still closed, he followed Sasuke's action and quickened the pace.

The two rocked against each other on the bed for a good amount of time; their lungs gasped for air and their bodies' perspired signaling that the heat was unbearable. Naruto felt Sasuke move his mouth back up his next. Lips met in a passionate kiss. Naruto was quick to open his mouth; immediately Sasuke's tongue ventured in. Exploring around; battling against Naruto's own tongue. When the two separated a trail of saliva linked their lips. The movement slowed to small gentle thrust and occasional rolling of the hips.

Sasuke hovered his lips around Naruto's ear lobe. He spoke in a low, raspy voice—one that guys could only obtain in a moment of passion such as this one. "Naruto…" he whispered, this caused the blonde to shudder—letting out a small sound; something much like a mixture of a gasp and a moan. Sasuke continued. "I love you…" He said, kissing Naruto's temple. He brought himself back over to his ear. "And I want to be inside you…" His breathing began to quicken as his own words made him hot. "Will…will you let me?"

He felt Naruto shift his hips forward in one small swoop; another shock of pleasure shot through Sasuke's body. The two separated slightly, seeing each other eye to eye. Naruto leaned forward, planting a small kiss on Sasuke's forehead. He smiled, making his features angel like in Sasuke's eyes.

Just then, Naruto's face changed—he contorted it into something of a scowl. Sasuke was surprised by this. "Silly Sasuke…" Naruto said in the same soft, passionate voice—it did not match his expression, "You cannot _love_ what is not here."

--

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, immediately adjusting to the dark room he lay in. His breathing was heavy—he was defiantly hot and bothered by what was just playing in his mind while he slept. He sat up on his single futon; his eyes scanned the cave like room. Empty—the equivalency of how his heart felt. The sands of time are forever falling; day by day, life passes by us without a moment's notice. Choices you make in a split second cannot be changed in the future. This was the truth that haunted the rouge Konoha ninja. He ran his hand through his raven colored hair. He forever damned himself for making the decisions he did. Hurting the ones he loved. Sacrificing his only bond with someone beyond words of endearment—and for what? Power? Revenge? None of that mattered now he had accomplished what he set out to do. And attacking Konoha was what had pushed him to the level of 'villan of the village.'

A single tear cascaded down the Uchiha's face as he thought of the heartbreaking day of when his battle --against the one he loves most—raged on. Never again will he allow blood to be spilt by his hand. _Never._

If only he could let Naruto know this; if only things didn't turn out the way they did. If only…things could be like they used to be…

If only.

--

Hundreds of miles away, a fatally injured blonde ninja lay in a hospital bed. His wounds stung in pain and his heart hurt worse. Naruto's deep blue eyes flooded with tears as the picture of his most precious friend fluttered through his foggy mind. He turned his head towards the window—the moon shone through the glass, whitewashing the room inside. As much as his heart ached, and as hard as it was to bear the thought—he had failed to keep his promise to Sakura.

Sasuke was _not_ coming home.

**Not anymore.**

All hope that once lingered behind Naruto's motives now drifted away, like a swift wind carried leaves. He was so close—so close to retrieving his most precious person—so close that his hands reached to grasp him only to grab nothing but dark, empty space. All of his planning, all of his promises—they mean _nothing_ now. It was as if they were all in vain.

Sasuke had attacked Konoha. He was now an enemy of the village.

Even if he _were _to come back; he would be sentenced to an unhonorable death. Naruto outstretched his hands towards the shining grey and white moon—clenching it into a fist.

"If only…" He whispered, tears reflected moonlight against his cheeks. "If only things didn't happen the way they did. Then you could be here…with me…" A swift wind blew against the window; bringing dead leaves to life as they danced in circles up towards the dark night sky.

"…Sasuke…"

**The End**

**Authors comments:** This is just basically me trying to write more "mature" things—I liked it so I tried making a one shot out of it….kinda failed. Lol Comment if you wish; I don't mind if ya don't. D I hope you liked reading it, even though it was kinda cliché and well…boring… XD


End file.
